Déclaration
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré film... William Turner est amoureux. D'Elizabeth Swann. Seulement comment le lui dire ?


**Disclaimers : Disney**

_**Bonjour voici un petit os écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Inspiration" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Déclaration**

« Mademoiselle Swann je ne peux pas – non ça ne va pas- Elizabeth –non jamais je n'arriverai à l'appeler comme ça » marmonna William Turner avant de froisser d'un geste rageur la feuille qu'il venait de gâcher à force de ratures.

Un gros soupir lui échappa et le jeune forgeron s'accouda à la table, la tête entre les mains. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau chercher depuis des heures, il n'avait pas réussi à écrire le moindre mot. Il était incapable de coucher sur papier ses sentiments pour Elizabeth Swann. Ses phrases étaient toutes plus gauches les unes que les autres, sans parler des fautes, et malgré tous ses efforts…. Sa lettre de déclaration (ou plutôt son projet de lettre de déclaration) se limitait à un mot : Elizabeth …

Enfin…. Il n'avait pas encore complètement abandonné le Mademoiselle Swann, tellement plus respectueux… Et surtout, deux mots, c'était mieux qu'un seul pour une lettre. Will poussa un gros soupir et reprit une nouvelle feuille

« Mademoizelle… » Lut il avait de froisser la feuille puis de la défroisser…

Will regarda la page. Mademoizelle ou mademoiselle ? Le jeune forgeron prit une grande inspiration, une nouvelle feuille puis…

« Elizabeth » déclara t'il en s'appliquant pour écrire.

Au moins dans son prénom il était sûr de ne pas faire de fautes.

Satisfait de cette grande décision, Will regarda la feuille blanche. Que dire ensuite ? Les filles aimaient les jolies phrases… Et Elizabeth était une fille de Gouverneur, sûrement qu'elle avait lu beaucoup de livres et qu'elle apprécierait des phrases bien tournées... Des phrases comme…

Comme….

Will soupira à nouveau et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait beau réfléchir le plus qu'il le pouvait. Il ne trouvait pas. Pas la moindre petite idée. Pas de début, de fin ou de milieu. Rien à part Elizabeth (ou Mademoiselle Swann ?) et le fait qu'il …. Qu'il….

« William ! Surveille le feu il va s'éteindre » lui lança Mr Brown, son maitre d'apprentissage

Qu'il brûlait pour elle ? Que jamais le feu ne s'éteindrait tellement il la désirait et la…. Will écrasa son poing d'un coup sec sur la table. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas écrire une chose pareille à Elizabeth ! Cela la choquerait, sans parler de la réaction de son père, le gouverneur, s'il apprenait une chose pareille…

« William ! Dépêche-toi » brailla Mr Brown.

Will remisa la lettre commencée et la dissimula dans ses effets avant de descendre. Il la finirait plus tard, les mots viendraient bien un jour.

Et il y croyait vraiment.

Chaque soir, après ses heures passées à la forge, William Turner s'efforçait de continuer sa lettre. Sans jamais aller plus loin qu' « Elizabeth ». Sa main refusait de tracer d'autres mots, pire, il n'en trouvait pas. Il n'avait aucune phrase qui soit digne d'Elizabeth Swann

Le temps passa et Will vit Elizabeth s'éloigner. Peu à peu, il se fit une raison. L'inspiration ne viendrait jamais. La lettre sans cesse entamée et toujours inachevée resta dans le tiroir de son chevet avec ses autres rêves.

D'autres mois s'écoulèrent. Elizabeth devint une jeune femme accomplie et Will un forgeron talentueux. Il n'avait plus de problèmes avec l'orthographe mais guère plus d'inspiration.

Puis un jour, Elizabeth fut enlevée par des pirates. Et sauvée. Par Will. Enfin ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau. Seulement…. Les choses avaient changées, la jeune femme était fiancée. A un Commodore. Il n'était plus question de lettre. Et quand bien même…. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi y dire…

Jusqu'au matin où il prit la décision de sauver Jack Sparrow de la potence ou de périr en le faisant. Ce jour-là, Will se présenta sur la place de Fort Charles. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Elizabeth aux côtés de son père et de son fiancé. Elizabeth si belle dans la lumière du soleil… Inaccessible et pourtant tellement proche. Son cœur accéléra et brusquement, Will trouva les mots qu'il avait cherchés durant de si longues années. Ils étaient simples finalement.

William s'approcha du groupe assemblé et ne vit plus qu'elle

« Elizabeth, commença-t-il d'une voix émue. J'aurais dû vous le dire chaque jour depuis le premier jour. Je vous aime »


End file.
